


may i have this dance?

by 21tales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21tales/pseuds/21tales
Summary: bokuto asks kuroo for a dance.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	may i have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> one of my fav haikyuu ships ever i had to write something for them

The music is soft and mellow, the sound of violins gracefully surrounding the air around them. Or at least that's what Bokuto seems to be imagining, swaying his hips from side to side as he approaches the other end of the living room. He holds out his hand at Kuroo seated on the couch, who frowns in response. 

"No way." Kuroo shakes his head. When Bokuto pushes his hand out further, he shakes his head harder, leaning back further into the couch. "Nuh uh. No way."

"C'mon, Tetsu."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't dance."

"Neither do I!" 

Kuroo folds his arms on his chest. "I can't do this."

"Ryuko is gone for her training camp! She won't make fun of you if she doesn't see you."

"I don't care!" It almost seems like Kuroo could cry any moment now. "This is stupid. I'm too old for this."

Bokuto grumbles and grabs his hand firmly. 

"Hey--!" Kuroo protests, but Bokuto is already pulling him up with his immense strength (damn you, pro volleyball) and Kuroo is up on his feet. 

Bokuto cracks a disgustingly prideful grin and Kuroo whimpers. "You're unbelievable."

"Loosen up a bit!" Bokuto chirps, shaking Kuroo's shoulders. "We both finally have a day off! It's time to celebrate."

"I'm telling you, I don't dance!" 

"And  _ I'm _ telling you, neither do I!" 

Bokuto's one hand slips from Kuroo's shoulder and traces his arm till his hand meets Kuroo's. Before Kuroo could jerk it away, Bokuto holds on to it. He shakes a finger below Kuroo's chin. "You're not allowed to chicken out."

"I'm not  _ chickening _ out!" 

"Then put your hands on my shoulder." His arm slides around Kuroo's waist. "Let's dance, baby."

"Gross." 

All stages of denial go through Kuroo's expression before he lets out a long, shaky sigh. 

"Fine," he says, exaggeratedly putting his free hand on Bokuto's shoulder. "Just for a little while."

Bokuto grins. "That's all I need."

The music from the MSBY merch line's speaker changes. This time, the tune is a little more upbeat. Kuroo grumbles. 

"It's okay!" Bokuto says, pulling him to the centre of the living room. The centre table has already been set aside by the enthusiastic Bokuto, allowing more room for movement. "I'll show you how. I watched a video tutorial! It's very simple." 

"Of course you did." Kuroo cannot begin to understand what spirit had possessed Bokuto this time, but he can't say he doesn't find it endearing. He masks a small smile playing on his lips by looking away. 

They take their position at the centre of the room. Bokuto's eyes shift with a little uncertainty, but he immediately pulls himself together to stand up straight and look Kuroo in the eye. 

"Now you start with putting your left foot back, and I'll put my right one forward," he says, confident that he knows his words. Kuroo raises a brow at him, but he complies. They do as they're told. "Now bring the other leg together." 

"This is too slow."

"Shh! We're learning!" 

Kuroo snickers. 

"Now we exchange. I put my left leg back, and you bring your right foot forward. We'll also have to circle around the room."

It takes some time for them to get used to the footing, and for a good five minutes they are confused and awkward, before they finally find their rhythm and move back and forth along with the music. 

" _ One step forward, one step back. One step forward, one step back. _ " Bokuto chants along with the music. 

Kuroo accidentally steps on Bokuto's toe. 

"Ow!" 

"Ah! Sorry. I lost track." 

"Pay attention, Tetsu!" 

Kuroo nods, pursing his lips in an attempt to not laugh. Bokuto pouts at first, but it turns into a smile.  _ One step forward, one step back.  _ They're a lot more stable now, circling around the living room. Their eyes meet, their smiles turn into grins, which turn into chuckles, which then become laughter. 

_ One step forward, one step back.  _

"See! You're having fun!" Bokuto exclaims. 

"Shut up, idiot." Kuroo says, still laughing. The music is slower now, and he closes in on Bokuto, slowly, to bury his face in his shoulder. They're both still swaying back and forth, but their movements are limited. "You're an awful man."

_ To the left, to the right.  _

Bokuto leans his head on Kuroo's. "And yet, you married me," he says. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts! leave a kudos or two!


End file.
